Confessions of a Teenage Drama Witch
by voldie90
Summary: I am Ginevra Molly Weasley, a.k.a Ginny Weasley, a.k.a Arthur and Molly Weaskey's only daughter, a.k.a the person with six no-brain brothers, a.k.a the only one in this world to love him for 7 years.
1. From History to Hungry

**August 1st—3:04 pm**

"…And so Wendelin the Weird is recognized and remembered as one of the strangest wizards in Wizard History."

BORING! Why do I care about some bloke names Wendy the Weird? Why am I reading a dopey History book when my brothers are playing Quidditch? That is totally not fair. Which is why I stopped reading and started writing in my new diary—_this_ diary.

I guess I should start from the beginning—who I am, etc., etc.

Well my dear diary, I am Ginevra Molly Weasley, a.k.a Ginny Weasley, a.k.a the youngest and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, a.k.a the person who has six older brothers and not even one of them has even half as much brain as I do. Well, maybe Bill does have some brains…still! Not as much as I do!

Now, how about some history about the said smart person.

I am 15 years old, turning 16 in like (1, 2, 3…oh yeah!) 18 days. That's right. My birthday is on August 19. And I am about to start my sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some yadda yadda about Hogwarts here. So naturally, I am a witch.

You know, I don't know why I am writing all this stuff in here. I know this is a new diary and all, but no one's gonna read it right?

Hey! If you are reading this, **_GO AWAY! _**Have you ever heard of privacy?!? I'll call the WIP (Wizarding Institution of Police) because you are violating a privacy law! Not afraid of the WIP, eh? Then I'll call Tonks, my Auror friend, cuz you're being a Dark Wizard right now! Not afraid of that either? Then you're going to have to face the most powerful weapon on Earth—my Bat Bogey Hex!!! MUAH HAHAHA HAAA!! You deserve it!

Ok, ok, maybe I'm overacting. A little. Alright! No need to be so cross, diary, I am overreacting a lot.

But you should know why I'm overreacting like this. See, during my first year at Hogwarts, I used to write in a diary too. But unfortunately, that diary was infected by Tom-Riddle-itis a.k.a You-Know-Who. So naturally, he took over and possessed me, and shudder made me open the Chamber of Secrets. And then Harry Potter came as my Knight in Shining Armor (minus the shining armor) and saved me. And since then, I have liked him. No, I liked him since before. I liked him when my Mum first told me about him. But then, I fell in love with him. But I'm getting sidetracked.

Anywha, that's the terrible story of me, myself, and I. And if you're wondering why I bought another diary, (God knows that that experience is enough for me to be scared of diaries forever!).I bought this is a Muggle store which was called…what was it called? I think something along the lines of "Office to the Max" or something. Whatever. Leave it to the Muggles to come up with the stupidest names and ideas.

Anywha, lemme tell you about my morning. It was…interesting.

Alright, I woke up at like 11:30, as usual. I went to the bathroom to take a long, nice shower, like I usually do. So I walked to the bathroom, taking only a towel (I didn't take my robe because it was too heavy for me in the morning). I love my towel. It's a lavender-ish, purple-ish color, and smells of flowers. Its bewitched so it smells like a different flower every day. Today it smelled like jasmine, this Asian flower. Yesterday it smelled like roses. I love roses, especially pale pink ones…anywha. Lets not get distracted here.

I walked into the bathroom (that's like the fifth time I'm writing that) with my towel. I squeezed some toothpaste onto my toothbrush, and…you know the routine. Then, I hung my towel on this rod and went into the tub. I guess I should have paid more attention to what I was doing. Because after my shower (a really refreshing one, might I add) I turned to grab my towel, when I realized that it was missing! So, me being the emotional twit I am, I became hysterical! The rod I hanged my towel on must have been the Laundry—Stick. It's this bewitched rod that sticks out from the wall, and you put your dirty laundry on it, and it magically transports them into the laundry chamber in our house. Which means my towel is being washed right now! Which means I have no way of getting out of the loo (unless I have to go naked, which has possibility).

And so, I panicked for a while. Then I realized I could just yell for my Mum to bring me another towel. Yeah, I know, that was a really obvious thing to do. But see, my mind is closed when it's in Panic Mode. And right then, my mind was in a full-fledged panic mode.

So, anyway, I yelled for my Mum.

"Mum!! Hey Mum!" Response came after I said that like 20 times.

"What now, Ginny? I'm busy. And will you stop yelling like that?"

"Sorry, mum. But I forgot my towel, so could you please get me another one?"

"Yes, Ginny dear. Your towel will be there in a minute!" she yelled back. I sighed with relief. Atleast I didn't have to walk naked now.

I sat there for a while. You know, I was so bored that I even sang! Yup, I, Virginia Anne Weasley, sang! Oh, I see you aren't all that surprised. See, I'm a really really bad singer. I sing so off-note that even Fred and George can sing better than me! Anywha, I sat in the bathroom for like 10 minutes. (seemed like 10 hours really)

Then came a knock on my door. I was all like "Finally!" and stuff, and I opened the door.

Well, guess what? I was initially gonna open the door a little, peek out, and put a hand outside for my mum to hand me my towel. But, in my excitement, I threw open the door to see who?

NONE OTHER THAN MR. HARRY POTTER, THE FRICKIN' BOY-WHO-LIVED! None other than the guy whom I've tried to avoid for the past two years! Yup, he was holding my towel out for me with one hand, and closed his eyes with the other. I was so surprised to see him that I lost my voice. I just stood there, staring stupidly at him (forgetting I was naked...me and my stupidness). And he just stood there blinding his eyes.

Well, fortunately for me, he cleared his throat and that shook me out of my stupor. I screamed like hell and banged the bathroom door on Harry's face. I don't know what happened out there, but I heard him yell and the next thing, he was running away. I opened the door, and sneaked outside. No one was there. So I grabbed my towel (which he dropped while running away, I think) really fast and shut the door just as quickly. And then--I fainted.

Well, not fainted fainted, but i sort of collapsed down while still being concious. You're probably like 'what's the big deal? He didn't see you naked. He had his eyes closed!' or something. I'll tell you what's the big deal.

1--- Harry Potter is not supposed to be here. I have no freakin' clue how the hell he got here.

2---I've been trying to get over him for the past two years, when I started dating Michael Corner. But no! He just has to come back and make me fall for him all over again.

3---Everyone thinks I'm over him because I've dated other people. No, I'm not over him. I never was. I just gave up on him. WHICH IS WHY I HATE HIM!

Oh wait! Someone's calling me. Sounds like Hermione. Is she here? How did she get here? How did Hary get here? Aaaaaaaaah! It's too confusing! What is? I don't know. That's what I wanna find out! So tell me! You're a diary. Diaries don't talk. Except for bewitched ones. Eight?

Yes, I'm coming Hermione. (I think it's her)

You know, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything today.

My hand hurts from writing so much!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!


	2. From Laughing to Revenge

**_A/N: Sry it was late! Enjoy_**

****

**August 1st, 5:49 pm.**

Hello again Diary! I wanna know why all bad things happen to me...? Yea, another stupid thing happened today. Just now, actually. See, you know when someone called me when I was writing in you? I went down and saw Hermione. It went something like this:

"Hermione!! You came! How are you?" I bombarded her.

"Hi Ginny! I'm feeling fine, as usual. How about you?" she responded politely.

"Let's just say I'm not having the best of summers."

"Uh...can I ask why?" And Harry took that exact moment to come into the kitchen. "Harry!!" Hermione screamed. "What happened to you?"

I whipped around to see what the hell Hermione was shrieking about—Harry's face was full of bandages. He could barely speak!

"Uh...nothing serious Hermione. Just got a little hurt there." Harry said. I though he sent me a glare.

"Nothing serious?" Hermione repeated, "your face is covered with bandages!"

"Hermione, I just got hit by a door. No big deal. Come on, Hermione..." Harry said, patting her shoulder meekly. I think he sent me another glare. (How can anyone be so friendly and grouchy at the same time?

That's when I understood what happened to him. Remember when I shut the bathroom door on his face? And he yelled? Well, that's probably why he yelled.

Okay, I know I should feel bad for him that I hurt him and I should feel sorry for him and stuff. But I couldn't help it. I cracked up. Harry looked so funny with his bandaged face! I laughed so hard that I fell down and I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"And what are you laughing at?" Harry asked sulkily.

"You... you...look...so funny! I managed to respond. Then Ron spoke up.

"You've got to admit, it is a bit funny..." I looked up at him, through my fit of giggles. He caught my eye and we laughed all over again. By now, even Hermione was laughing. Everyone was laughing except for Harry. He just sent everyone glares.

Our laughing slowly subsidized, by which Mum made us some sandwiches as a snack. (well, more like late late _late_ brunch for me). And let me tell you, ham and cheese sandwiches never tasted so yummy before.

While eating, I casually asked what was on my mind.

"So Harry, how did you get here?" I started.

"What do you mean?"

"_I_ _mean_ how did you get here? Duh! By floo?"

"I Apparated of course!" He said cheerily. (why was he cheerful?)

"Yea right!" I said, laughing. "That was a bad joke Harry."

"Its no joke, Ginny. I'm 17. I just took my Apparition test now. I'm legally an adult!" He said.

Right then, Diary, I felt so stupid and childish. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all 17! And I'm _15_! Well, almost 16. anyhow, I was embarrassed. And you know me—well, no you don't, you're a diary—I blushed like an idiot. So naturally, I stuttered some good byes and made a beeline for the stairs—to go to my room. You know, to same me from further embarrassment.

NOT! As soon as I got onto my feet and took a step, if slipped! How? I'll tell ya. Stupid, stuck-up, idiotic, supposed-to-be-good Harry Potter sneakily placed a banana peel where I was supposed to step, and I didn't notice it. Uh huh. And what do you do when you don't notice where you are stepping? You fell. So I slipped on the peel, only to go crashing down to the floor. I bruised both my elbows. We have no carpet in out house. I wanna live in those modern houses with carpet. It's so soft. My friend Nyssa has a carpeted house. It's not fair. Waa. My and my rambling mouth—no, rambling hand, are gonna shut up now. Back to the story.

I fell down, bruised my elbows and knees, and I think I was also blushing really hard. And guess what? Everyone laughed. Really hard. Even Hermione. EVEN MY MUM!! But no one else was laughing harder than stupid, stuck-up, idiotic, not-good, and did I mention brainless Harry Potter. His laugh was full of victory. How the hell did I ever like him? I thought he was nice! How! How did I ever think of him like that? Harry Potter is nothing other than an asshole.

Haha. Haha me. I ran up the stairs and dashed into my room. I shut the door as loudly as I can.

I was never so embarrassed in my life. I guess the truth is harry got me back because I laughed on his face. And that is what I'm planning to do. GET HIM BACK!

Revenge never sounded this sweet before!


	3. From Red to Black, or is it Black to Red...

**A/N: a note to all my reviewers:**

I love you!

You probably hate me!

Because I am so-o late

I am very sorry; I've been really busy

Won't you say you love meeee too?

**_PLZ!!!_**

On to the story!

**Chapter 3: From Red to Black, or is it Black to Red?**

**August 3—5:36 pm**

Guess what, Diary? I am up early today! Yup! Hard to believe, isn't it? It's only 5:36 am now. No, 5:37 now. Anywho. Guess what else? Operation I Hate Harry is all planned out and is running. Yahoo! Alright, this is what I'm gonna do:

**1.** Go to Harry's room and dye his hair pink with the Ripley's Permanent Hair Color. It's very cool actually. There's this palette with all these different colors—blue, green, pink, etc. you can choose what color you want. Then all you do is put the little box on top of whosever hair you wanna change. You press the little green button with your wand (its not magic, it's a safety precaution; incase it falls in the wrong hands, you know). And **_poof_** it sprinkles some dust onto the person's hair and changes to the chosen color. The changed color is permanent, and is immune to any other Hair Color Changing spells, or equipment. Plus, the formula never runs out! I'm gonna have fun doing this!

2. Sneak into Harry's room and steal all of his clothes. _All _of them. Okay, maybe not the dirty ones. Just the clean ones. And I'll hide them...where should I hide them? Under my bed? Nah, he'll know. In the closet upstairs that only females can open? Perfect! He'll never be able to look there. I don't think he even knows it exists. But what if Mum or Hermione look in there and find Harry's clothes? Now way! I'll keep them away from it.

3. Turn Harry's Alarm clock** (A/N: lets pretend he has one, kay?)** two hours back on September 1st, so he'll be late for the train. Wait. Maybe that's a bit too much? Nah, he can apparate to Hogsmeade and walk from there. So no biggie.

4. Not planned yet. If he doesn't stop torturing me by then, then he is a frickin' loser.

Anyway, I think I'll go take a shower now, before starting on #1. I smell.

**August 3, 6:15 am**

I'm back! And I have my Hair-Color changing formula with me. Wish me luck, diary. Aaah! I keep forgetting you're a diary. Stupid me. Stupid me. Stupid me. Stupid me. (enough stupids, don't you think?)

I'm going!!

**August 3, 6:30 am**

All done with plan #1. Everything went very smoothly and according to plan. Well, not exactly. I tweaked it a bit. See, I went into Harry's room. Didn't have any problems because Hermione is now in Fred and George's room (they moved to Diagon Alley). Anyways, I tiptoed into his room, to see him and Ron sleeping peacefully.

Harry looked so cute while he was sleeping. He was snoring really softly. And while watching him, I thought, maybe I should let him off. And at the exact moment, my hurt knee sends me a twitch, as though saying _"Don't let him off!"_

So I thought. And thought. And thought for 10 more minutes. I'm kidding. For about 10 seconds.

Anywha, I decided to go easy on him. Meaning I didn't change his hair to pink, like originally planned, but I dyed it red. Like my hair. Hahhahahhaha! He's now going to know how annoying it is to have 8 other people who look _exactly_ like you. So yea. I dyed his hair red, and I crept back onto my room. And I laughed.

I laughed and I laughed and I laughed.

And now, I'm writing in you. Well diary, waking up so early doesn't really go with me. I think I'll sleep some more.

**_Yawn_** G'night!

**August 3, 10:47 am**

Good morning, Diary. I just woke up. I think Harry already woke up. Lets go see how my plan worked, shall we?

**August 3, 2:15 pm**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! I hate Harry. Hate him with a strong passion. How can he be such an ass? I am not writing what happened. I'll start crying again.

**August 3, 6:24 pm**

Just had dinner. Was yummy, but didn't enjoy it. Was too sad.

**August 4, 12:35 pm**

Just talked to Hermione. She said I have to tell someone about all my problems. Or else I'll feel this way all my life. I don't wanna tell her though! So I thought I'd tell you: my sole confidant. This is what happened.

I woke up yesterday in the morning, and sauntered down for breakfast (and to see Harry's hair). I guessed he would be awake already, since he was always an early riser. Sure enough, he was there, eating breakfast with my Mum, Hermione, and Ron. I'm the only late-riser. Haha.

And, lo and behold, Harry had red hair, just like mine. I tried not to laugh.

"Harry! What happened to your hair?" I squeaked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"What happened to me? What are you saying? Hermione, do I look different?"

Hermione replies, "Oh no! you look...the same as ever, Harry." She seems kinda uncomfy. I couldn't tell if Harry was lying, or if he really didn't look at the mirror today.

So I tried again. "Harry, have you seen the mirror today?"

"Ginny, have _you_ seen the mirror today?"

"Huh?" okay, now I'm confused. Harry's not too shocked about his appearance, and neither is anyone else. And he's telling _me_ to look in the mirror? What the hell? So, I decided to go look in the mirror and make him happy. Guess what I found.

Myself. (Duh!) With what? With black hair. _WITH SHORT BLACK HAIR!_ My long hair was trimmed about 3 inches. I was so totally shaken awake by the image. (But not that I think about it, it actually looks hot). I turned around, my face red with embarrassment.

"Nuh uh **uuuh**, Ginny. You should avoid going red. Doesn't match with black hair and brown eyes, really." Said Harry sarcastically. I glared at him. And them I did the only thing I could think of—I screamed. I made a fit. I ran up the stairs, into my room and shut the door.

I lay there for a while, crying. And thinking. About how much I hate him. About how much I wanted him to hate himself. I thought and thought. And I came up with—nothing.

Argh! All that is done now is Harry's hair is red, and mine is black. Somehow Harry must have snick up on me while I was sleeping and bewitched my hair to look black. Like, what else is new?

**A/N: I was thinking of ending the chapter with the AAAAAAH's but i thought that would be bad, cuz the last chapter was very short, and i didnt want this chapter to be that short either. See how nice i am? dont you wanna be that nice, and review?**


	4. From Brooms to Dirty Laundry

August 5, 11:46 am

I said it before, I'm saying it now: Harry Potter is an asshole. He wouldn't agree to change my hair back. You know, he has to do it, since he put the Permanency Charm on it. I think he wants me to change his hair first, and then he'll change mine. But I don't trust him. Hmmm...lets see...what else was I going to write? Oh yea, I am going to move on to Plan #2 in Operation I Hate Harry. He's getting on my nerves too much.

I'm bored. And its really really hot. How the hell am I supposed to survive summer? I think I'll go and have a ride on Ron's broomstick.

.

August 5, 1:31 pm.

Whoa. That was weird. Harry was being exceptionally nice to me. I went down, grabbed Ron's broom, and raced out to the backyard—our mini Quidditch field. I saw that someone else was already there. So I mounted my broom and took off to see who would be flying in such heat (except for me of course). It was Harry. Who else?

When he saw me he waved. I didn't wave back; I just glared at him in an I-am-going-to-kill-you-now way. I don't think he noticed my glare, or he ignored it, because he flew over to me, and yelled, "Land now!"

I was thinking he'd change my hair back or something of the sort, so I landed down next to him. He was frowning.

"What's up, Harry?" I asked.

"What kind of a broom is that?" he enquired, still frowning.

"Uh..." I was confused. Is there any reason why he's asking this? "It's Ron's broom. You know, the Comet 260 he got two years ago."

"Oh. It looks kinda old..." his face lights up. "Would you like a ride on my broom?"

My reactions?

1) Yes! Are you kidding? Who wouldn't? It's a Firebolt!

2) Harry! You're being nice to me? Suspicious...

Lets weigh my options here. 1...2...1...or 2... 1 of course wins. Dude! It's a Firebolt.

So I say, "Totally! Can I?"

"Of course!" he responds, grinning. Okay, now I got really suspicious. What is going on under his thick black...sorry...thick red head?

Anywho, I mount on his broomstick behind him, trying to sit as un-touchily as possible. Harry noticed this and frowned.

"Ginny! You have to hold on to me, or you'll slide off when I ascend!"

"Err...I think I'll pass, thanks," I said nervously.

"No way!" and he takes my hands and placed them around his waist. I have to say...scratch that. No comment on it. Lets just say I was trying not to enjoy it too much.

To make a long story short, we flew up and around for about forty minutes without getting tired. I could tell that Harry was relaxed, but I wasn't. I was freaking out the whole time. Was he going to take me up and push me off the broom? What am I thinking? were some of the questions in my ingenious mind.

It turns out what we land safely. And before I knew what I was doing, I was giving Harry a hug, saying "Thanks Harry. That was about the best broomride ever!" He grinned at me strangely, and said "My life is less of a hell than before." I know he was being serious, but I still don't know why he said that.

Before I have time to respond, he grabs me a gives me a swift kiss on my lips, and walks away.

I sit there, confounded by his actions.

.

August 7, 4:06 pm

I'm moving on to Plan #2. Harry is getting on my nerves again. Don't get me wrong, Diary. He's not being mean to me. If anything, he's being the exact opposite. Harry Potter is being very nice to me. He is giving me eerie grins whevever we neet; he is helping me with everything. Hell, he eve did all my summer homework for me.

Seriously, it's kind of nice of him to do all this, but its very uncanny to have your enemy be nice to you. It happens in all those action stories: the enemy acts really nice to the good guy, and at last, he breaks the backbone. Really depresses the good guy. Maybe Harry is going to ask me out very soon, and then break up with me very soon too. If he know me at all, then he knows that I'll be really sad. Very very sad. That's what happened with Dean and me. He broke up with me after a month school started in fifth year. I gradually got better. But I doubt I'll get better if Harry does it to me. It's Harry we're talking about here. The guy in my heart for seven years.

And it's this Harry what is going to be the victim of Plan #2 very soon. I'll get him.

Muah ha ha ha ha ha haha!!! (my sad attempt at an evil laugh. God, I'm pathetic).

.

August 7th, 6:52 pm

Time for the plan. Just wanted to write that I'm doing it now. Harry has been the same ever since. They're all playing Quidditch again. And may I say that this is the second time in a week that they didn''t invite me? Oh well, its the perfect time for my plan.

Wish me Luck!!!

.

August 7, 7:07 pm

It's done. All of Harry's clothes are in the female-only closet. Yes, all of them. Even the dirty ones. Reason? I got so frustrated by Harry's behavior that I just did it. Revenge!!

Well, I'll go and see if any of my dear brothers will lend me their broom to their pretty little sister.

.

.

.

A/N: Hello there! Yes, i know i'm late. plz forgive me!!! Um, someone asked me if I was going to stop immediately after they kiss (for real). dont know who, but someone did. My response is that No, I'm not. I am going to continue it. If for some reason i decide to stop there, I promise you that there will be a sequel to it. Even if I didnt stop there, the sequel is still present. Hope that clears it up. Now, what is the sequel about? You have to find out by yourself!

Well, review folks! Oh btw, i forgot to say, plz plz plz can we make it five reviews this chapter? I got five reviews on average for the last three, and i was happy. so please!


	5. From FullyClothed to Naked

**August 15, 2:35 pm**

I found you!! I fricking found you!!! After 8 days! What the hell, I gave up hope for ever finding you again, and I found you!

Oh my god. You know what happened?

You know that I stole Harry's clothes, and then I went down to play Quidditch, right? Okay. So I went outside at the exact time my brothers were taking a break. Lucky me! I didn't have to yell at them to come down.

I walked up to them, and said in a very sweet, innocent voice: "Hey everyone, can I play for a while?"

They all looked at me as if I sprouted fangs or something. Then Ron said, "Well, sure Ginny, but you don't have a broom."

I sighed in disgust at my no-brain brothers. "Isn't it obvious? I can borrow one of yours while you take a rest." Fred, George, and Ron were all shaking their heads, but Harry was holding out his broom for me.

"Here Ginny," he said, "you can have mine."

"Err...are you sure? I can simply blackmail Ron for his..." I muttered hastily.

"No, it's fine. I'm too tired anyway. I think I'll go take a shower." I refrained myself from laughing. He had no clothes! Hahahaha! Anywhoo.

"Oh...kay Harry. Thanks." I have him a small hug. Poor guy. He at least deserves a hug. And not to mention the closeness and warmness I feel whenever I hug him. _**Sigh**_

So Harry walked off toward our house, while I mounted the _Firebolt_. I can't believe my luck. Twice on the _Firebolt_ in two days! Man, was I happy. I was so happy, I was laughing. At my luck, and at Harry. Like I said, revenge is my thing.

Oh wait. That makes me sound so mean and terrible. How about, "Harry is paying me back now!" Yeah, don't wanna make me sound all vain and self-conceived.

Whoo. Anywho. The Quidditch match. George and I were on a team, and Ron and Fred on the other. It was a fair match. And, the winner is...

Me!!!! George and I won. And if I write about how everything went, my hand will surely fall off. But: I was the chaser and the seeker, and I caught the Snitch!!! Yay! Well, all thanks to my practice during the previous year at Hogwarts.

When the marvelous match was finished, I ran to the backdoor and up the stairs. I grabbed a towel and ran back to the bathroom on the lower level. I wanted to be the first one there, or else, I'll never get in. Fred and George take _hours_, literally. And separately.

So I'm chanting, "Gotta get there first! Gotta get there first!" over and over again. And I get there—too late! Someone else in already in there. I welcomed my frustration mode into control:

I banged on the door loudly and yelled, "What the fuck!"

_**sigh**_ What I wouldn't give to have a Time-traveler and go back in time to warn my pitiless self not to do that.

_It was a disaster._

First, my hand hurt from banging on the door. So, I yell from the pain. The person inside was –who else—Harry. He yanks open the door and rushes outside. Turns out he didn't turn the water off, or have the decency to wrap a towel around himself. He was thinking I got attacked or something. I immediately fainted from the sight of the naked Harry.

Harry grabs me from falling just in time. And the stupid idiot who has to brain whatsoever just stood there, holding on to me. I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes stare back at me worriedly. Then suddenly, water comes flowing out of the bathroom with a strong force. It hit me off guard, so I fell back down. (Harry was swimming onto the bathroom to stop the tap.

Oh God! What more humiliation do I need? Spazzing out in front of a NAKED Harry twice in five minutes.

Anyways, I'm supposed to be unconscious. But I wasn't. Harry, here, thinks I drowned and became unconscious. So he...should I tell you? I guess.

He gently placed his lips on mine and did something to me. No, he wasn't kissing me, only our lips were clasped together and Harry was breathing really hard. I found out later that it's some muggle way of rescuing people. Mouth-to-mouth regurgitation, if I remember correctly. I think.

And Merlin, it was disgusting. Except for the part that Harry had his arms around me and was crushing his lips against mine.

After a couple minutes, I pretended to wake up. My eyes were probably as huge as Dobby's. Harry heaved a heavy sigh, and hugged me. And then, he looks at me face very closely and kisses me.

He really _kissed_ me this time.

What is this world coming to? In three days, Harry and I hug three times, and kiss uh...2 ½ times. That's a major improvement seeing as how I got two hugs all last year, and zero kisses.

Pathetic about the hugs, I know.

But I wasn't thinking about that, then. (I wasn't thinking about anything actually. If I were, I would have screamed my head off that there's a naked Harry standing before me).

He was probing into my eyes intently and I was staring back at him—blankly.

Next thing I know, I'm in Harry's arms. He was carrying me somewhere. The frickin' loser, he was _still_ naked. It was eerily lucky for us not to encounter any of my family in the halls. Unsurprisingly, he took me to my bedroom, and dropped me on my bed. _Dropped_ me, literally. This shook me awake. Well, not really awake, but just knocked some sense into my brain. Which in turn was acting very nil, so no change of event there. God. I. Am. Stupid.

It was still very weird, though. Harry drops me onto my bed, and covers me with my thick comforter. Then, he takes my forgotten towel, which was still surprisingly dry, and wraps it around himself to conceive some of his nakedness. And he says to me:

"A promise is a promise, Ginny."

He turns around walks toward the exit. Just before leaving, however, he looks back at me and _winks_.

Which makes me blush and laugh hysterically. Don't ask why. That's a different story.

But seriously, what is up with him? Why is he scaring me like that?


	6. From Birthdays to Blackmail

**August 18, 11:52 pm**

Almost there…

_8 minutes to go…_

Tum de dum…laa lalala laa…whoppee doo

_Yay!!! 7 minutes to go…_

Can you imagine it? In seven minutes I'll be 16!! Oops, that's wrong.

_Only 6 minutes more…_

I wonder how being sixteen will feel like?

_5 minutes to go…_

I wonder if anyone will remember my birthday. Will Hermione remember it? Will my no-brain brothers remember it?

_4 minutes to go…_

Will Harry remember my birthday?

_3 minutes to go…_

I swear, tomorrow, first thing, I will floo Bill and Charlie and Fred and George and say sorry to them for all the bad things I've done. I'll show them I'm a grown-up girl.

_2 minutes to go…_

Goddamn it! What's taking so long.

_1 more minute to go…_

Come on, 55 seconds to go…

54…

53…

52…

51…

50…

Okay, I'll stop. But it's better than waiting just like that. Okay, 20 more seconds to go…

**August 19, 12:00 am**

Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me, Ginny! Happy birthday to me!!!!!

Finally, I am sixteen. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

I heard from Hermione who knew from her American cousin that Americans celebrate a major "Sweet 16" party when they turn sixteen. I want a party too. Waah. It's not fair. Don't I deserve a party? Humph.

Listen to me. Whining like a baby, when I should really be more dignified. I'm 16, for Merlin's sake! Shame on me.

Anyways, let's go wake everyone up!! My birthday is just as important as Christmas (if not more!!). I need to be up all day.

You know what? I'm going to do that. I'm awake now, and I'll stay awake until 11:59 pm tonight. That's my party. Oh yeah. I'm cool.

But right now, I am in an _excessive_ need of a shower.

**August 19, 10:05 pm**

I hope to God that I can stay awake for two more hours. _yawn_ I'm getting sleepy.

No! I can't stay awake any longer. This…is…too…hard. Eyes are straining…

No Ginny! You can do it! Let's talk about your presents.

Alright. I got some good gifts, some okay gifts, and some really _weird_ ones...You'll see what I mean.

_**From Hermione:**_ A book named "How to Get the Guy You Like: Perfect Relationships". Whoa. Never thought that Hermione of all people would give me a book like that, but hey, she knows I like Harry. Hahaha. It's funny. No matter what kind of advice I get, I don't think there can ever be a normal relationship between Harry and me. We're just...different. I lost hope that we'll ever be together. Now, don't get me wrong, I still like him. Love him, more like it.

_**From Ron:** _Nothing. He said I'll get an extra-large Christmas present. He better keep his word this time. Gah, I don't trust him. Who can?

_**From Fred and George:** _A month's supply of free dungbombs from their shop. Here, I've stuck in the letter they wrote:

_"Dear little sister Ginny,_

_We truly cannot believe how fast you are growing. It seems like just yesterday that you were an annoying __little baby." _(They're paying for that one, they are). "_Time travels fast. Nevertheless, we have agreed that you are __finally turning sixteen. As a present, please accept this month-supply of dungbombs. Aw, don't thank us. Just __think of it as a gift to our lovely and only little sister. We want to hear about the trouble you'll get in when you __use them, so don't forget to write us!_

_From your honorary, respectful, best older brothers,_

_Gred and Forge." _(Seriously, what kind of stupid names do they come up with??)

_**From Mum and Dad:**_ New dress robes!! They're a light yellow color, almost white, but not quite. It has a V-Neck lined with black beads. And there's a black belt with a rose in the middle. Can't explain; you have to see it to understand it.

_**From Harry:**_ Believe it or not, he gave me a pair of socks. A pair of pink socks with light pink hearts with smiley faces on them. They're lovely. Not. Seriously, I asked him why, and he just blushed like a beet and said he thought they were cute and that I would like them. Ewwww...pink is ugly. And hearts? Don't even get me started on it. And I am a girl, don't worry.

I think I'll go get a snack. That should keep me up. Definitely.

**August 19, 11:58 pm**

God help me, Merlin help me, can I stay awake anymore??? NOOOO!!!

**11:59 pm**

One more frickin' minute. I'll write something meanwhile...

_scribble scribble _

_scribble scribble_

_scribble scribble_

_scribble scribble_

_scribble scribble_

Has time ever gone so slow...

* * *

**Ginny sees that it's 12:00 am, and drops the pen she's holding, and immediately falls to sleep. G'night, Ginny!**

* * *

**August 21, 12:25 pm**

I just looked at the past entry. It was 12, and I fell asleep. Well, anywho, we're going to Diagon Alley to buy all our school stuff. We got the letters yesterday. You'll never guess what, though.

I think Lockhart'sback. Because almost all the books we have to buy this year are his: Year with Yeti, Gadding with Ghouls, etc. First of all, I have no clue how Mum and Dad are going to afford all this. Second of all, I hope to God that the prat's not back.

**August 21, 5:35 pm**

Yay! Trip to Diagon Alley was great! I met all my friends: Clara Norstrand, Caitlin Marshall, Colin Creevey, Mike Ryder, and Blerina Grabanica. I think I should insert a summary of them here:

**_Clara:_** Clara has brown hair, greenish-bluish eyes, and the right weight. She's funny, but gets very emotional during sensitive talks. She's tall too.

**_Caitlin: _**She's muggle-born, and British. She grew up in India, so her skin is naturally tanned. Caitlin and me are the crazy dudes of the group. We rule!

**_Colin: _**Shy to the outside, funny to the inside. You gotta know him to understand him. He used to support me during my first and second year when I used to _cough _worship _cough_ Harry Potter. Good old times, good old times.

**_Mike: _**Michael Morris Ryder. He asked me out once, actually. But I refused him because I was too thick then to date. And I was in love with Harry. But we're good friends now. Merlin, he flirts with every girl in sight. Seriously, look at our group! He has more girl-friends than guy-friends. He's awesome though.

Well, those are my friends, my best friends. They also don't know whether Lockhart will be back or not. Grrr. I hated him. Well, in reality, I loved him at the beginning, like every female does. I used his stupid valentine program to send Harry a singing valentine. Man, I was really stupid then. Not that I am too smart now either.However, I then hated Lockhart when I learned what he tried to do to Ron and Harry at the Chamber of Secrets. Whoo, let's not think about that particular episode now.

Oh my God! you know what I just realized? I write a lot. I mean, it has barely been one month since I bought this notebook, and half of its pages are almost done. Maybe I'll be a writer when I grow up. Ew. Not one like Lockhart. Ew. Ugh. Nasty. EWWWW/

**August 23, 7:23 am**

Good morning, Diary. As usual, I am up early. Oh God, today I have a bust schedule, if I remember right. I look forward to it immensely, especially the part with Ron. Gosh! I don't know what to do with the guy. Let's see. I wrote my schedule down in my previous entry. Hmmm... What's this?

Where did my schedule go? Where did this entry with information about someone's bestfriends come from? Where did my entry go? Where did all my other entries go?

Holy Archimedes! _This isn't my diary!_ Shit, shit, shit. No! I didn't just say those cruel, unfitting words.

Oh no! Ginny is going to kill me; rip me apart limb by limb, and she's going to use my legs to make soup; hands to make kabobs; and my head in a platter.

Please Ginny! Don't get any such ideas. Please, pretty please, forgive your poor good friend Hermione. Please!

I think I'll stop writing now.

--Hermione--

p.s. I can't help myself! Hope you don't mind me breezing through your diary.

p.p.s. My lovely, calm Ginny, please ignore the part about a guy named Ron. I was not alluding to your brother Ron. I was...talking about another person I met at school...Ah, screw you Ginny. You're never going to hear the end of it if you use this info as blackmail. Or, I think I'll never hear the end of it if I don't leave now.

**August 24, 2:32 pm**

Just read Hermione's entry. I am...

EXCITED!!! I HAVE BLACKMAIL INFORMATION NOW!!! THANKS FOR THE IDEA HERMIONE!!!

I mean, I knew she liked Ron, but I have solid proof now!

Yee haw, no one can hurt me now!! Oh yea, score!!

_Shit, shit, shit. _No, come back! Come back, you stupid thing.

Later.


	7. From School to Sanity

_**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing my story. I mean our story. Seriously, I got quite a shock when I went to school at 7:30 in my usual sleepy state, and checked my mail. I got like 30 reviews for one chapter! AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT. Thank you, Gracias, Merci, Dhanyawad, etc. etc._

_I have just realized that I have some tickets to several cool places in the world, and I decided to give them out free!!!!! YAYAYAY!! Free Tickets to Switzerland, Hawaii, Australia, London (where it all took place...), and finally, to Hell. Aight, here I go:_

**_Today's free ticket to Switzerland goes to:_** **A Harry and Ginny Dreamer!!** Hey! Well, you were one of the first ones to review in my story, so there ya go. I have a question. In your first review in August, you said your school started the next day. I was like, hey my school starts next day too. And it's kinda uncommon because our school starts like 2 weeks early. So, by any chance, do you happen to go to the IA? Int. Academy? Yes, no, may so? Reply! And thanks again for reviewing. Hope you like Switzerland! (It's my dream honeymoon. But I heard every thing's so expensive over there).

**_Today's free ticket to Hawaii goes to:_****sapphire039. **Hey! Thanks for reviewing in all my chapters. This chapter is dedicated to you. Oh btw, hope you liked Lord of the Rings. Love that movie, but it's not as good as the Harry Potter ones (excluding the third movie). Don't you agree? Have fun in Hawaii, anyhow.

**_Today's free ticket to Australia goes to:_****hplovesme (or Casey). **Hola! You, hon, have also reviewed in all the chapters. So this chapter is dedicated to you as well. To you and to sapphire039. Good job you guys. You know what's funny? My friend just moved to Australia -- FOREVER!! And what's funny is she's actually Canadian. But she moved to the US from Germany. Right, and then she just moved to Australia. Oh, I wanna go there and visit her! Care to take me along?? lol

**_Today's free ticket to London goes to:_** **Princess Jennifer. **omg omg omg omg omg. I love your stories. Do you have any idea how pleased I am to see you review my story. Its amazing giggles ok, i'll stop acting stupidly. But seriously, i do love your stories and I am happy that you reviewed. Gracias, and enjoy your trip to London.

**_Today's free ticket to Hell goes to:_**** Mrs. HarryPotter12. **omg omg omg I'm gonna hyperventilate (sp?) now too. I love your story (Green Eyes one). however, based on your review, i assume that u are thinking that I got my idea of a story from our story. Well ms.know-it-all, if you pay some attention, you will notice that i started my story way before you did. like 3 months before. Its just that u update a lot. I cant update too much becuz of my school (dammit, i go to the International Academy, the official best highschool in America). And i have to tell you that when i started the story, i didnt know that Ginny's real name was Ginevra Molly, ok? I just do to take my mind of school work. GAAAAAAAH! OK, im so sry i have no clue what im talking about. I'm sry about the ticket to hell thing. but i seriously think that we can be friends. so, lets put this all behind us and start over. kay? i love you!

_And thanks to all the others who reviewed. I don't know if i should do review responses for every chapter. should I? Well, without further ado, lets begin reading:_

_**From School to Sanity**_

**August 25, 8:22 am**

Sorry about earlier. An owl was staring at me through my window, but I was too busy writing in here to notice it. And when I do look up, the owl gives up on me and leaves. Not that I really welcome the owl anyway. See, it was an official Hogwarts owl. Ron and Hermione told me the letter contained: We get to go to school early. Professor Dumbledore owled all the Hogwarts students and staff announcing that school starts five days early this year for "special circumstances".

Or, in other words, I am to go back to dear old Hogwarts in abour an hour and a half. The train's at 10.

Mum told me (in secret) why they're doing it. You-Know-Who (do NOT make me say his name. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps.) has now openly announced his arrival. See, he came back during third year, right? At the Triwizard Tournament, remember?

Oh, just joking, I didn't have this diary then. So of course you're not gonna remember. Anyhow, when he came back then, he kept it quiet. And he kept quiet most of fourth year too. At the end, the whole fiasco with Harry and Dumbledore fighting You-Know-Who at the Ministry happened. I heard that Dumbledore and Fudge debated greatly over it. Fudge was too stubborn -- he kept the news of You-Know-Who's arrival a secret to the publeic. You know, to ensure their safety and whatnot. You-Know-Who was still staying low... "bidding his time" as Dumbledore puts it.

At the end of my fifth year, You-Know-Who comes to Hogwarts (discreetly of course) and provokes a fight with Harry again. I think he wants to eliminate Harry first, and then take over the world. If he weren't the bad guy, I would say that that's a very smart plan. HOWEVER, Harry miraculously escaped again. You-Know-Who must finally be tired of this cat-and-mouse game. So, at the end, after two quiet years, he publicly proclaimed his return.

When, you ask? Last might. How? By starting chaos everywhere. I feel really bad for the people who had no clue what was coming. Atleast, we were preparing ourselves. That's why Mum says the Order of Phoenix is doing everything it can to secure peace in the Wizarding World. The heads decided that it was best for all the kids to go to Hogwarts, as it is kind of a safehouse.

You heard me right. _All_ the kids--even the ones under 11. Dad told us that Dumbledore, sorry, Professor Dumbledore magically enlargened the Hogwarts castle. There's a new wing for all the too-small-for-school-ers. The rest will go on normally: four houses, dormitories, classes, end-of-the-year exams, etc, etc. So, I better go and get ready now. I can't wait to go to school! (Can you believe I'm saying this?!?)

Toodles.

** August 25, 11:07 am**

Just a quick update. We managed to get to King's Cross safely. And, we're on the train. 5 new bogie-cars have been added to the Hogwarts Express to accomodate the additional guests. We were told that we should hold on properly because the speed by which we were traveling is increased too; Hermione just said that it feels like a roller coaster. Whatever. When I got onto the train, I immediately started looking for Clara and the others. But before I went anywhere, Harry grabbed my elbow (that hurt), and whispered "Ginny, do you... can you sit next to me on the train? Please??"

He confuses me way too much. So I raised my eyebrows and waited for an explanation. Looking at me reaction, he added, "I'm kinda... I sometimes get motion sickness. The sign on the train says we're going super, duper, wooper fast. I can't stand fast speeds Ginny, I just can't, I just can't, I just can't..." I put up a hand to stop his mumbling.

I pretended to think on the outside, but inside I was cracking up. Number One, at his use of diction. Number Two, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was afraid of fast speeds. Hahahahha...wait a second. Did he just say he had motion sickness? How the hell did he play Quidditch all these years, then? I wanted to ask him to come clean, but what I really say is "Sure, Harry. No problem. In fact, I'd love to, because I'd be sitting next to you!" _Giggle_.

AAAAAAAHHHHH!!

I didn't mean to say that out loud. Really I didn't. Note to self: Practice self-control. Watch what you're saying, girl! Being the nutter I am, I blushed hard. And Harry, being the idiot he is, blushes with me. And we stand there, staring at each other and blushing wondrously. Um, can we say IDIOTIC?

Anywho, that's where I am now. Sitting next to Harry, watching him sleep so peacefully...

Wait a second, that triggers a memory. The Prank War! Whatever happened to that? Oh no, Plan Three! And will Harry ever change my hair back to as it was? And you know what the git did? He stole my Ripley's formula and changed his hair back to normal last night. Guess he was thinking about looking normal at school. And the git, he threw away any remaining formula. THE IDIOT. THE FOOL. THE CREEP. And he didn't change my hair back. What does he have against me?????????

Oh damn. They just announced that we'll arrive at the castle in 45 minutes--just in time for lunch.

Boy, that was a _fast_ train ride. Well, better go change into my uniform.

Oh yeah, I better go wake Mr. Sleepy Head here too. (and ask him nicely if he'll change my hair back to normal... wish me luck. I need it!)

**August 25, 9:15 pm**

I am proud to report that right now, I am feeling like a good citizen and fellow witch. I'll reason at the end. Let me start at the beginning.

We got to Hogwarts, and everyone piled into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall was there, looking very pale and exhausted, but nonetheless determined. She informed the entire throng of people about what Mum and Dad told me. Also, we have to helpful and protect our guests and stuff.

"Every student at Hogwarts will be put into a group that consists of one other student and one small child. The two students will be responsible of the child: they will be fed by the house-elves, but you have to educate them, baby-sit them during the day, protect them, and if necessary, sacrifice your lives for them." She paled even more. "Hopefully, it won't have to come to that. Your groups will be given tomorrow. This is how you all are helping fight of He Who Must Not Be Named. I expect you all to follow the rules and set a good example for the little kids that are staying with us." End of McGonagall's speech was met with a couple snickers. Hmm...wonder who _they're_ from.

And that is why, ladies and gentlemen, I feel like a wonderful person.

**August 26, 7:15 am**

The results are in!!!! The OWL results, I mean.

_"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Gryffindor House, has received a total of Thirteen Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The Examination Board suggests Ms. Weasley to consider the occupation as a healer. Best of luck to all!_

_(You will find the specific scores on the next page. Thank you)"_

Healer, eh? I'll consider it alright.

On a better note, I just got informed of my group. I was walking down the steps to the Entrance Hall, and all of a sudden, strong arms encircle me and lift me up in the air. I scream and wail like an idiot, thinking it was some Death Eater attack. But no, it was Mikey and his Quidditch-played arms. I try to glare at him, but I end up laughing. (you should know by now that I can't contain my laughter).

Mikey happily tells me that we, as in Michael Ryder, Ginny Weasley, and a kid named Vera Vulaj, are in a group together. Vera is this sweet, eight-year-old girl, who according to Mikey is a great child. I haven't seen her yet, but he has. I thought having Mikey as a partner would mean I have to do all the work, but he certainly seems to have the upper hand in this family. I mean mock-family.

Ron and Hermione (why did McGonagall put _them _in a group?) have to take care of Vera's one-year-old brother Danny Vulaj. I pity my brother.

Harry does not have a partner, because he is the Head Boy, and he can take care of himself. Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten to mention it. Harry is the Head Boy and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw is the Head Girl. Hermione was really sad and mad that she didn't get picked to be Head Girl, but she told us all this crap about how Harry deserves it, and that she understands that both the Head Boy and Girl cannot be picked from the same house, etc. What utter nonsense. But she's controlling Harry, so she's sort of the Head Girl indirectly.

Anyways Harry's child is a cute, three-year-old child named James Stewart. He has black hair and brown eyes. You know, if Harry and I ever get married and have kids, I want my first son to look like that: plain, but cute. This way, he can protect his red-headed-green-eyed beauty of a sister. And, my son would find a good wife who likes him for who he is, not by his "good" looks. **sigh **Pefect family, isn't it? We'll live in Godric's Hollow like Harry's parents used to live and it will be like the perfect paradise and it will...

_ SNAP OUT OF IT GINNY! What are you dreaming, child? Is there anything except for awkwardness between you and Harry? No. So I advise you to keep your head outside the clouds and get on with your life._

**I hate you, sane side of Ginny Weasley.**

_Well, it's because of me you're still sane, insane side of Ginny Weasley._

** Yeah right. HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA...**


End file.
